1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a composite cooking apparatus and method of controlling the same, which performs heating using a plane heater and/or induction heating using high frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cooking apparatus which heats and cooks food using a plane heater or other electric heater is advantageous in that it is not relatively affected by the type and material of a container, but it is disadvantageous in that thermal efficiency is poor. A method of heating using a heating element, such as a plane heater, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 11-121156.
In a cooking apparatus which performs induction heating using high frequency current, thermal efficiency thereof is better than that of a cooking apparatus using an electric heater, but heating may not be performed or thermal efficiency thereof is poor in the case where a glass container or aluminum container is used. Thus, the use of an electrically conductive container is required to enable induction heating to be efficiently performed.
As described above, the cooking apparatus employing a single type of heat source is problematic in that it is restricted by a cooking container if thermal efficiency is to be high, and thermal efficiency is low if it is not restricted by a cooking container.
Further, in the case where a single type of heat source is used, an output power control function is insufficient, such as the output power control function being performed only within a limited range, thus causing the dissatisfaction of a user.